This Life
by ManEatsFishCustard
Summary: A series of one-shots. Now complete.
1. A bit of a rest

Disclaimer: I don't own Doctor Who...or Matt Smith...or Karen Gillan. Pity.

* * *

On a very rare occasion, the Doctor needed a rest. Not a long one, just a little sit down. Amelia Pond was similar in this way. Sometimes their exhaustion fell in synch.

This was one such occasion as the Doctor and Amy sat in the lower level of the control room. The Doctor had moved in an old mattress he had found to the floor of it for them to sit on. They sipped tea.

Amy sat cross-legged, hair unkempt, telling the Doctor about the first time Rory had tried to kiss her while sipping on green tea. The Doctor wrinkled his nose at its smell. To say that he disliked green tea was an understatement. A big one.

Amy paid no attention to the face the Doctor was making at the chipped cup in her hands, she was getting to the good part.

"And then…!" she inhaled sharply between laughs "he _missed_! He closed his eyes too early...(laughter and gasping)...and his mouth ended up on my neck!" she giggled, twirling her slender fingers around in a circle towards her neck as a gesture.

The Doctor laughed at this, but it was short and singular. He glanced at the smooth, white skin of her neck and then he moved his eyes reverently down to his black tea. He imagined his own mouth on her neck, and thought, much to his own dismay, that such an occasion would be anything but accidental.

Amy stretched out slowly, leaning on an elbow, sighing wearily. The Doctor moved a bit closer. He covered it up with a laugh.

"Do you miss him?"

Silence.

"Sometimes…I'd be a monster if I didn't, wouldn't I?"

She wasn't asking.

More silence.

Their eyes met.

"But then…" she grinned and tucked a lock of hair behind an ear, "…I look at you. With all your little quirks, and your little bow tie, and somehow, I just can't imagine being anywhere else."

The soft orangey light shimmered through the glass of the floor above them and fell across her and made her hair glow like a halo. The Doctor brought his cup up to his mouth and sipped through his smile.

* * *

Sooo, I think I like this. Haha, I think I'm more of a one-shot kind of girl ;) They will all be set in one universe, of course, and all will be fairly linear time wise...I think haha we'll see how it goes!

Leave a comment if you'd like (maybe even some requests), I would really appreciate it x x x


	2. Different for her?

Disclaimer: I still don't own Doctor Who. I still don't own shit.

* * *

"He's okay, isn't he? He'll be fine. Right?"

"Amelia…"

"It's Amy."

"Amy, I'm sure he'll recover, but he is seriously hurt, you have to let me help him. You have to trust me."

Amy's eyes burned. She was covered in soot and blood. The Doctor was helped into the home of Mickey and Martha Smith, an arm over each of them, drifting in and out of consciousness.

"Please trust me," Martha pleaded.

Amy looked at her with venom. She did not care for Martha. There. She said it. …Thought it. Whatever. Amy, stubborn as ever, could not understand how one could choose to leave the Doctor. She did not take into account Martha's feelings, or that Martha was doing what she had to do. All Amy saw was a woman who abandoned the most giving, caring man she had ever known because of her own needs. It was selfish.

"Fix him," Amy said hoarsely.

Martha set to work as Mickey began to look over Amy.

"You should sit, you look exhausted…" he began.

"I'm fine, please don't fuss."

"We barely made it out of there alive."

"I'm fine."

Her voice was sharp. Icy. She blinked deliberately at Mickey and he backed away. Amy was frightening like this, like a lion about to attack.

She hovered around as Martha began to spread a blue ointment on the Doctors wounds.

"Move." Amy ordered, bumping Martha out of the way.

"Amy, really, if you'd just let me…" Martha's voice trailed away.

Amy was dabbing at the Doctor's gashed forehead, staring at him intently.

Mickey placed a hand at the small of Martha's back and led her away.

"Poor thing," Martha whispered once she and Mickey were out the door, "…the way she looks at him."

Mickey and Martha watched through the crack in the door as Amy tended to the Doctor's wounds, clenching and unclenching her jaw, blinking rapidly to fight back tears.

"What should we do?" Mickey asked.

"I don't know." Martha sighed.

"Well, do you think…I dunno, that it might be different for her?"

Martha paused.

"I don't know."

An hour later the Doctor had fallen into a restful sleep.

"Martha," Amy called quietly.

Martha came into room, an unreadable expression on her face. Amy's eyes did not leave the Doctor's peaceful face.

"I'm sorry."

Martha moved towards Amy on the bed. Standing over her, she brushed Amy's hair to the side and squeezed her shoulders.

"It's okay. I understand."

Some time later the Doctor stirred. He grabbed the hand that Amy was using to push his messy hair back, pressed his lips to the back of it, and fell back into unconsciousness. Amy smiled as hot tears slipped down her face.

* * *

Hopefully you enjoyed that! It was inspired by XxCoffee-and-CreamxX's review :) Well...kinda. I still am writing one where Amy is sick...and no the Doctor is not REALLY sick, but bruised and injured is a kind of sick ;)

So yeah, I really hope you all liked it! It was a bit angsty, but...so be it. I felt it necessary to amp up Amy's bitch factor haha. Thanks for the reviews! Any more requests? x x


	3. Three Heartbeats

Disclaimer: I don't own Doctor Who. But I _do_ own a bunny...let's look on the bright side, folks.

* * *

"Amy, wait here."

The Doctor spun back around to face his wild, redheaded companion. She stood by the TARDIS, dressed in blue, face flushed from dancing, the moonlight shining around her. Just moments ago, _moments_, they were at a ball. A world away from the danger that now presently faced them. Funny how things worked, Amy thought.

"I mean it!" the Doctor pressed.

She tapped a heeled foot impatiently on the cobblestone path. There was stillness all around.

"Oh, sure! You know me, I'm The Girl Who Waited after all. Aren't I, Doctor?"

The Doctor rolled his eyes and shifted as a reply.

"Aren't I? Oh, come on, it was you who gave me that title."

"Amy..." the Doctor began lazily.

Amy sparked her eyes.

"Did you not?"

The Doctor and Amy met eyes and suddenly the playful banter took on a different tone. Amy set her jaw. The Doctor just stared back blankly.

Amy laughed shortly at the Doctor's lack of response.

"You know me toooo well..." she said oddly. There should of been bitterness in her voice, maybe there was.

The two floated in the tranquil stillness of the night for a time, comfortably staring each other down.

A soft wind pushed Amy's brilliant hair off of her collarbone and shook through her dress. The corner of her full mouth pulled upward. She took his breath away. 

"You know I'd wait for you for the rest of my life." 

The Doctor reached her before either of them realized what was happening. He kissed her firmly, her face between his hands. The force of him made Amy sway backwards slightly. Her eyes fluttered closed and she grabbed loosely at the back of his handsome suit jacket before letting her hands come to rest at his bent elbows. The Doctor's hands moved through her sugary smelling hair to her tiny waist. He felt the floaty fabric of her dress. That dress. The dress he had watched twirl enchantingly at the ball just a few minutes prior. He had watched as that dress and the girl that inhabited it had charmed the entire room. Men, women, children: all were under her spell. She had twirled and pranced in the soft light, laughing. The Doctor could only watch in awe as Amelia had made that one of the most memorable nights of his long life. Amelia Pond, like a princess in a fairy tale, made real. Her hands fisted in his dark hair and moved down to cup his face. Suddenly she was floating through space once again, and again, the Doctor was the only thing keeping her from just floating away. 

They broke apart, foreheads pressed together, eyes shut tight. There was so much silence in the night.

Just the pounding of three heartbeats.

He moved away from her then, because what else could he do?

"I'll be right back."

"You always say that."

"I always come back."

It was their little game they liked to play.

* * *

Gosh. I should have prepared y'all for that fluff. Jeeeeeeze. :) xxx Reviews are SO greatly appreciated.


	4. Kinda Sexy

I know, I know! It's been far too long since my last update, and I'm sorry. Forgive me? :)

Guess what though! I STILL don't own Doctor Who! YAY!

* * *

Time Lords sweat, huh? Good to know…

The Doctor buzzed about the center console of the Tardis, bow tie askew, sleeves rolled up, fringe in his face.

Amy cocked her head to one side as she watched him, silently making mental notes.

He gruffly wiped sweat off of his brow and lurched backwards to re-examine whatever it was that he was fiddling with.

Amy slowly turned her head the other way and smiled coyly. She had never been so oddly attracted to a man. Time Lord. Whatever.

"…If I can just get the solar adaptors to function proper in this climate, I can save up enough energy…" the Doctor babbled.

Amy blinked slowly at him.

"You know, Doctor, with your suspenders hanging off like that you look kinda sexy."

The Doctor glanced upwards at Amy before quickly looking back down at his sonic.

"Amelia, you tease." a grin tugged lightly at the corner of his mouth.

Amy liked to poke fun at the Doctor, and at times the Doctor couldn't help but encourage it.

"No, really," she pressed, grinning. She bounced off of the railing she had been leaning back on and prowled towards the Doctor.

"Well, what can I say?" he sighed in mock arrogance. He turned the screwdriver around in his hands, examining it casually.

Amy began to walk a slow circle around the back of him, looking him up and down, like a lioness toying with her prey. As she walked she reached a hand up to the back of his neck, slender fingers tracing his bowtie.

"Don't you ever get tired?" she asked, voice dripping with seduction.

The Doctor raised an eyebrow and met her gaze with equal flirtation as she came around to the side of him. He had gotten better at this game, to be sure, over time. It always ended the same, with him a flustered mess and with Amy smug as can be, but he had gained enough skill to drag it out a bit. Something he felt quite proud of. He turned back to his sonic.

"Why don't you just relax?"

Amy slipped her hands on the Doctors shoulders and began to knead gently. The Doctor let out a laugh, he could not see her, but he could practically feel Amy's signature little grin.

He continued to look intently at the sonic screwdriver as Amy leaned into his ear and whispered, "Love to see what you can do with that…"

The sonic screwdriver nearly slipped out of his hands.

Amy laughed at the very flustered Doctor as he turned to face her, wordlessly shaking a finger at her.

"Hey…Not fair…you can't just…!" he tried.

Amy just stepped towards him, so close she could feel the heat radiating off of his body, and tapped a finger to his nose like he so often did to her.

"I know," Amy smiled, "Gotcha."

With that she turned on her heel and skipped towards the steps. Then she did something the Doctor had not anticipated, she looked back at him with a grin. The Doctor could only stare at her in awe as she spun back around and kept walking away. The Doctor smiled to himself. Amy never looked back.

"Gotcha," he whispered to no one.

* * *

Hope ya liked that one kids! Reviews are appreciated! (and suggestions are needed!) :)


	5. You feel a lot, don't you?

I don't own Doctor Who. So there.

* * *

"Come along, Pond!"

Amy let out a tipsy 'whoop' as the Doctor swept her up into his arms, carrying her bridal style away from the party.

"Let's get you some fresh air, eh?"

"Or a nice refreshing shower…?" she giggled, "You know, Doc, you could help me wash behind my ears."

She grinned mischievously at the Doctor who was regretting not informing her that on Vioertte the wine was much stronger than on Earth. 'Much' being 'a whole lot'.

"There's an idea…" the Doctor smiled, amused at his companion. He carried her out of the party down a broken road to where he had parked the TARDIS.

Amy was swinging her legs to the beat of the faint music.

"Come awnnnn," Amy burried her head into the the Doctor's collar, using her free hand to try to undo his bowtie. Sadly, in her current state, this proved to be more of a challenge than she had anticipated, so she settled for nibbling on his ear.

"Pond, I'm warning you…" the Doctor threatened teasingly.

Amy made a big show of giving up.

"Oh I know! I know! 900-something year old…"

"Yes," he agreed.

"…alien…"

"Yes."

"…don't get older…"

"Yes."

"…virgin…"

"-Yeah, no. NO!" he fumbled, "Wrong!"

"Very wrong? How wrong am I, Doc?"

"Yes. Well, let's not go there."

Amy laughed. Amy was not a particular type of drunk, she wasn't overly angry or sloppy. Just Amy Pond amplified.

They continued down the path, Amy resting her head on the Doctor's shoulder, eyes fluttering closed. The Doctor's mind raced as he tried to come up with what type of flower Amy's hair smelled like exactly. Daisies? Lilies? The air was dewy.

When they reached the TARDIS he lowered her to the ground, but she made no effort to stand on her own. She just sat there, staring up at the Doctor who stood over her, smiling at the ground.

"I feel…" Amy began, laughing lazily.

"Sleepy I hope, I might just take a shower after all, the Doctor said before adding, "…a nice cold one." His left ear still tingled.

"No…I," Amy searched for the right word. She had so many emotions running through her mind it was hard to sort them.

The Doctor looked at her curiously.

"I feel upset." Amy said, suddenly serious.

"You _feel _a lot, don't you?"

"So do you."

"Maybe."

It was out of her mouth before she had time to regret it.

"How do you feel about me?"

"I think you're magnificent." The Doctor replied after some time.

"No…you're afraid of me."

Amy forced their eyes to meet and when they did, that's where they stayed.

Suddenly they were back in the nursery, Amy's face projected that same mix of bemusement and utter disappointment.

"Quite right, too." he said without skipping a beat.

Amy continued to stare, tears beginning to form. The Doctor realized that this was merely an effect of the wine, but it made the image of Amy Pond, sitting on the ground, tears in her eyes no less disturbing.

The Doctor lost track of time as they stayed there, saying nothing. Vioertte did not have day and night, just an eternal sky of swirling purple light.

Amy broke the eye contact to lower her head to her knees, quietly sobbing. The Doctor thought she looked tiny against the big blue box.

* * *

Reviews for drunk Amy? ;)


	6. After Rio?

It's been too long, I'm sorry. Sad thing is I don't really have much of a life so...no excuse there...

BUT! On to the breaking news! In my absence I did not acquire the license of Doctor Who! Surprise! :)

* * *

"I'm sorry."

Amy apologized. Sincerely. This was bad.

"Doctor…Doctor please, I'm so sorry, I shouldn't have gone in there. Doctor, please, I-"

The Doctor stared at the ground.

Amy stood up quickly as she talked, hands moving in all directions. The look on her face was that of a child caught doing something they shouldn't.

Amy continued to ramble as the Doctor just stood there, unblinking. She panicked. Would he send her home? No, he couldn't blame her could he? I mean, it was only a matter of time before she found it…the door was unlocked for crying out loud! And she was Amy after all! If he would have just taken her to Rio like he'd promised for the sixteenth time, oh God, they were never going to Rio…

Amy apologized again, but in her heart she wasn't sorry that she had found the room. Only that maybe the Doctor would have showed it to her sooner.

"-It's just, the TARDIS, she sort of led me here…I thought, well, I dunno."

"Amy…"

"I honestly didn't see much-"

"-Amy!"

The Doctor quickly stepped towards her, clutching her wrists in his hands.

"It's okay!" he said.

"I…it is?" Amy gulped.

"Really. It's okay."

Amy felt as though her heart had resumed its beat. She looked around again. Maybe she was just being silly for panicking so. The room just looked so…forbidden. Full of odd trinkets, the walls etched in foreign symbols. It smelled stale, uninhabited. Amy could tell that she had been the only person in that room for a long time. The Doctors eyes looked softly at her.

"You really shouldn't wander off you know."

He melted her a bit with a coy grin and she returned it weakly.

"Doctor, where did all this come from?"

The Doctor looked at her with an oddly sad expression.

"Gallifrey," he replied.

Amy had turned back around admiring all of the beautiful symbols, wondering what they meant. Wondering if the Doctor would tell her if she asked.

"Can we go there?"

"No…well, maybe one day."

"After Rio, right?"

The Doctor hugged her in reply, a broken smile on his face.

Amy inhaled the sent of him as they embraced, her face buried in the crook of his neck. He smelled like memories, she decided.

* * *

Hope you all enjoyed that! Again, I am sincerely sorry about my lack of updates, I'm going to stop that. (Reviews really make my day...)

Also, I think I'm about ready to wrap up this series! 'Till we meet again, love xx


	7. Well, let's go find it

Alrightyy! Complete! I worked very hard on this ending so I hope you enjoy :)

Kisses for all! (No I don't own Doctor Who, but I will share my kisses with it regardless)

* * *

"Doctor, can I take you somewhere?"

The Doctor moved his gaze from the control he was fiddling with to where Amy was standing at the top of the stairs that led to her room. She was dressed simply, a thin dress with a loose neck line. Her hair was a bit wild, and she had pulled on her signature boots. She twisted her hands slightly, but her face kept its steady resolve.

"I suppose, don't see why not, where to?" the Doctor said as he made a slow move towards the center panel, to put in coordinates.

Amy stopped him.

"Ahh ah ah, hold on!"

She jumped from the top of stairs, cutting the Doctor off.

"I think I can handle this one!"

She shot him a confident grin and gave the TARDIS a playful pat.

"Now then, let's see…" she mumbled as she moved around the center, twisting knobs and flipping switches here and there. The Doctor gaped at her. He couldn't quite find the words to express his bewilderment that all that time that Amy watched him fly the TARDIS, mocking him while he did it at times he might add, she was taking mental notes. Amy continued to dance around the controls, slightly hesitant, but mostly impressed by herself.

The Doctor vaguely wondered if he always looked as silly as she did now.

"Okay…let's…see…if that…does it!"

Amy cast the Doctor an excited look as she braced herself to pull that final lever. The Doctor moved to her, one hand grabbed at a lever for support while the other squeezed hers.

Amy pulled the lever and they were off, smiling madly at one another while the beautiful whirring began. They laughed as the spun towards their destination.

And then, all at once, there was that familiar still, indicating that they had landed, but for once, the Doctor felt it. He really felt it. Not through the eyes of another, but truly and honestly, his own. All those emotions he so generously gave to others rushed through him, fresh and new. He didn't even care what was outside the doors, Amy had given him the most amazing gift anyone could have ever given him. And looking at her now, with her flushed face and her infectious laugh, he had never felt more affection for anything.

Amy could see the tears welling in his eyes, but his handsome face remained unbelievably steady.

Amy didn't say a word, her laughter quietly faded into a smile, and then it slipped away as she moved towards the outside world.

When she reached the doors she turned to face the Doctor.

"Well," he spoke, his voice almost shaky, "this is quite the role reversal, I must say," he smiled.

She winked at him in reply.

And then she threw the doors open, letting in the warm light. The Doctor followed her into it.

She had taken him to Scotland. More specifically, a breezy hilltop in Scotland. It was sunset, and the stars were just becoming visible. The air smelled crisp and sweet, and the grass was long and impossibly soft against Amy's bare legs, just as she had remembered it.

"Amy…"

They walked quietly towards the very edge of the hill, the wind lightly sweeping around them.

"This is my favorite place in the entire universe and I can actually say that now!" Amy laughed. The colors of that sky made Amy look like some kind of fairy.

"This is where I would come as a little girl. An even littler girl than when we met. I would run down by that stream, right over there, and make little crowns out of the grass. Not the wildflowers, they were too delicate. And I would pretend that I was a queen. Queen of the universe."

"You see, at school and with grown ups, they would always ask me what I wanted to be when I grew up, but I could never come up with anything. I never wanted to be a doctor, or a nurse, and I never wanted to work in a shop, or run a business, or work for a businessman….all I knew was that I wanted to see things, and I felt…different. So I would come out here. Out here I could just sit and be the queen of the universe. My universe."

"And then I grew up. And I began looking, looking for what I wanted to be. And now I'm still looking." Tears of her own began to show in her eyes, lit up by the swirling purple and orange sky.

"Doctor," she turned to him and with a blink the tears dropped in streams, "I have no idea what it is I'm looking for."

The Doctor was in love with Amelia Pond. It was as simple as that. He took her hand in his.

"Well, let's go find it."

And with that he pressed his lips to hers. Still side by side they kissed and then rested their foreheads together. They smiled wearily at each other.

As the sun slipped down, entirely out of sight, the Doctor looked down at Amy, whose bright head was rested upon his shoulder.

"Amy? How exactly did you fly us here?"

Her large round eyes looked up to his and caught that familiar spark.

"The trick is just willing her to go where you need to be."

* * *

Thank you thank you thank you to all who have enjoyed my little story. I am so grateful for all the reviews and the kind comments. My next story is a work in progress, so hopefully you will be looking forward to that.

Again, please review, lemme know what you think.

Love to all xx


End file.
